


Cafe Hinimazi

by Adoreroda



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Café, Cute, F/M, Japan, Reading, dorky harry styles, fuck why is harry adorable, harry spills coffee, harry’s 25th birthday, lost in japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreroda/pseuds/Adoreroda
Summary: Harry spends his 25th birthday in Japan and accidentally meets someone through some spilt coffee in a cafe.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character
Kudos: 3





	Cafe Hinimazi

“すみません! すみません!”

Harry looked in confusion as the man kept on pointing behind him.

“I-I’m sorry but I don’t understand-“ Harry stuttered as he kept looking behind him to see what the elderly man was pointing at.

As the elderly man kept speaking the same phrase again and pointing backwards more aggressively, Harry started to panic. 

Trying to remain calm Harry turned around fumbling with his stuff as he tried to pack them away however, in the process he had knocked over his cup of coffee.

“Shit-“ Harry cursed as he saw the liquid spill everywhere. Glancing at the elderly man who stood in front of him Harry gave a small sheepish smile before picking up the fallen cup.

“I-I’m sorry- um give me a second let me clean this up.” Harry apologized as he grabbed extra tissues and began wiping the spilled drink.

Harry wasn’t sure why he kept on speaking in English knowing he was in a foreign country and not many people would understand him but, with subtle effort he raised a finger to indicate the man to wait.

As Harry “cleaned” the elderly man looked even more frustrated as he was making no progress with 6 foot male in front of him.

“Fucking white people.” The old male muttered.

Choking, Amanda had almost sputtered her tea out of her mouth. Hunching over to quickly calm down Amanda wiped her mouth of the excess liquid that had managed to escape. 

_What the fuck-_

Amanda couldn’t believe that the janitor had said that, seeing the commotion that had happened right next to her Amanda had peeped behind the book she was reading to see the most hilarious situation. 

But she wasn’t expecting this.

Swallowing her laughter Amanda smiled at the man in front of her uselessly wiping the coffee away. 

“Ahem” Amanda voiced getting the male’s attention before continuing, “He’s telling you to move to the side. He wanted to move some tables to this area, and you don’t need to worry about the spilled drink”

Amanda wanted to laugh at the strangers face. Their eyebrows were softly narrowed in a worrisome manner, dark eyes that held guiltiness with a little bit of lostness splashed on. They looked like a lost sad puppy.

Grabbing her stuff Amanda calmly got off the high chair before stepping to the side to indicate the man to do the same. 

Snapping out of it the Harry realized that he should probably stop what he was doing and just move out of the way. Giving one last sheepish smile to the elderly man, he grabbed his things and rushed to where Amanda was.

“Tha-thank you.” Harry softly expressed towards Amanda. Although he did sounded like a boy who had just gotten out of timeout.

Smiling softly, Amanda decided to just nod afraid that if she said anymore she burst out laughing.

Once she was sure she wouldn’t laugh, Amanda smiled turning towards the stranger, only to realize how beautiful he was. She never had the time to take in his looks seeing she was preoccupied moments before, but he was breathtakingly beautiful.

Green and blueish eyes that reflected the cafes soft somber lights, swirled with whirls of knowledge and kindness. Soft curls nestled above his head like little mountains that stood above the land. And pink tinted lips that were pursed out of embarrassment.

_It’s like God had actually taken their time on this human being. Wow._

Snapping out of amazement, Amanda brought her hand out towards the stranger before introducing herself. “I’m Amanda. Nice to meet you.”

Slightly startled, Harry jerked his brain out of his downward spiral of embarrassment. The truth was, he was dying inside. 

_Bloody hell, not only did I make a fool out of myself, but I also caused a bloody mess._

Sheepishly smiling hoping the girl beside him would forget what he had done, Harry brought his hand into hers shaking it, whilst saying,

“Harry. The name is Harry.”

Amanda almost ignored what Harry said, seeing that she was distracted by Harry’s hand. 

_Even his hands feel nice._

Tuning back to the conversation, Amanda scrutinized Harry once more. She wondered why a foreigner would come here.

_Tourist ? No, why would a tourist go to a small little cafe in the middle of nowhere?_

Cafe Hinimizai, was a small place located in the outskirts of Tokyo. Not many people went, and the people who did were mainly locals. Amanda could’ve recognized anyone who walked through those doors, but this she couldn’t quite know.

His face is oddly familiar though. Model ? Wouldn’t be surprised. 

“So... What brings you here into the outskirts of Tokyo ?” Amanda was genuinely interested, “shouldn’t you be taking pictures next to the Tōkyō tawā or something ?”

Harry had almost let out a sigh of relief. With all the staring Amanda started giving him once he said his name, he almost went down towards a spiral of anxiety. He didn’t want his location to be revealed that he was in Japan spending his birthday. He purposely told everyone that he was sick and wanted to stay home alone so he could have time to relax. Something he hadn’t done in a while.   
  
“Well I suppose this foreigner decided to go to the outskirts of Tokyo to get a cup of coffee.” Harry jokingly retorted.

 _And you decided to spill that cup of coffee,_ Amanda wanted to retort back. 

Amanda wanted to laugh honestly. Here this man was who seemed to be European who probably drank tea growing up, getting a cup of coffee in Japan. It just didn’t make sense. 

“You know you’re gonna have to get better at avoiding questions if you’re gonna talk to me.” Amanda retorted.

Shuffling his feet, Harry fidgeted like never before. The last time he felt this nervous was when he performed in Madison Square Garden for the first time. He didn’t know why he was this nervous; it seemed this person didn’t know who he was and he did not want to fuck this up. 

Looking at Harry’s actions, Amanda realized she needed to stop. Poor Harry looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, and perhaps out of guilt Amanda tried her best to end his suffering. “Look i’m sorry, I was just joking. You don’t need to answer if you don’t want to,” whilst giving him a soft smile to try to ease the tension.

Looking up Harry was surprised. He wasn’t used to people respecting his boundaries, instead he was used to people repeatedly asking questions. To be honest, Harry was fine with questions, it was just the type of questions he was asked that made him want to stop. 

_“How does it feel to be a sex symbol?”_   
_“Who was the last women you slept with?”_   
_“How do you feel about your latest break up?”_   
_“Blink twice if you had sex yesterday.”_   
_“Is two ghost written about Taylor swift?”_

It was as if a weight was lifted off his chest letting him breathe easier Harry wanted to properly thank her. “Look I’m going to get another cup of coffee... well because I spilled my last one, do you want anything?”

Biting her lip, Amanda really wanted to accept his offer. Really tempted to. But she didn’t want to take advantage of him. However, this was free food... ugh! After a few more seconds of contemplating Amanda finally decided.

“Hmm okay, but I’m going to have to pay you back... later” 

_Not now though because I only have two dollars in my wallet right now... in change._

“Oh no, please don’t. Take this as a token of gratitude. Please?” Harry softly pouted jokingly trying to dramatize the effect.

Holy shit. He’s hot. Amanda felt attacked. It was as if his eyes just pierced through her heart, as if saying if you don’t let me buy you food, suffer. Smiling, trying to not seem fazed, Amanda gave in.

“Okay, but then let me take you out somewhere, like a tour of all the hidden spots in Japan, or a translator, or- or something. I’m free.” Amanda looked at him giving him a questioning glance waiting for an answer.

Amanda didn’t know why her heart was thumping fast. It wasn’t like she was asking him out on a date. But nevertheless, she could feel the anxiety shoot through the roof, till it was safely calmed when Harry smiled widely before saying two words that would unknowingly change her life. 

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I’m posting this out of a whim. It was a short chapter that I written a long time ago, once I found out that Harry spent his 25th birthday reading in a cafe, and I was just struck with inspiration.  
> As of now, I honestly don’t know if I should continue it, or leave the story as it is. I do enjoy the idea of you have the freedom to speculate what will happen later on, but, at the same time, you might want a continuation of the story. So this story may be put on pause, but, if I am struck with some sort of inspiration, I may continue it.


End file.
